


My Sweetest Mistake

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dare, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Flirting, Genderbending, Sexual Tension, Vampire Bokuto Koutarou, Vampire Kuroo Tetsurou, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Atsumu dares Bokuto to go into the old haunted mansion but she soon realizes that it's not the ghosts that she should be afraid of.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Just a Taste





	My Sweetest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keijisramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/gifts), [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts), [ValeReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/gifts).



> This is part 2 of a collaboration with keijisramen 🖤✨ the first part is already over on her account

Bokuto shivered as she stared up at the dark mansion. It was late and she had forgotten her sweater at Hinata's house. The dark shadows cast by the trees looked like ghosts against the house, swaying back and forth and taunting her. 

"C'mon Bo-Kun," Atsumu smirked, nudging her towards the house, "You're not scared, are you?" 

"What!? Of course not! T-That would be ridiculous." 

"Then go inside. What's the worst that could happen?" 

"The floor could cave in and she could get hurt… or die," Kiyoomi muttered, glaring at Atsumu. 

"Omi-Kun! Don't tell 'er that! Then she'll never go inside!" 

Kiyoomi shrugged and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. 

"Do what you want, but don't expect me to call an ambulance. I'm gonna go wait in the car." 

"Don't listen to her," Atsumu said, once she was out of earshot. "This place is perfectly safe. You just gotta take a few steps inside and that's it, got it?" 

Bokuto nodded, summoning up the last of her bravery before stepping forward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo sighed happily as she stared down at the woman through her open window. She loved a free meal. Especially one that looked so sweet and delicious. Carefully, she closed the window, making sure that it went unnoticed by her friend who was standing watch outside, then quickly made her way down to the main level of the house. It would be a shame if she left her guest waiting. 

It seemed that Bokuto was even prettier up close. Her hair was tied up and dyed a beautiful silver color with her black roots shining through and her eyes were a stunning shade of gold. Her outfit hugged her body perfectly, showing off her natural curves and teasing patches of skin. Kuroo couldn't help but stare, mapping out all the areas that she wanted to sink her teeth into. How enticing it would be to watch the girl scream and writhe beneath her. 

Silently, Kuroo moved across the room to the main entrance. She watched as Bokuto made her way into the middle of the room before slamming the doors shut behind her and disappearing into the shadows. The little scream she let out was nothing if not delightful. 

"Atsumu!?" Bokuto yelled, "K-.. k-kiyoomi…?"

Kuroo chuckled to herself before flipping off the first set of light switches, then the second. Scaring this girl was already way too easy. Bokuto whimpered softly, trying to move into the more well-lit areas of the house. Now was the perfect time to strike. Kuroo lunged forward, tackling the girl and pinning her to the ground. Bokuto screamed, trying to push her off but it was no use. Kuroo was stronger than her. 

"I-I'm sorry I'm trespassing!" Bokuto cried, hot tears spilling from her eyes, "Atsumu-San told me to do it! Please don't hurt me!" 

Kuroo stopped for a moment, staring down at the girl. Was she really crying already? She hadn't even bit her yet. Or threatened her at all for that matter. Unless…? Did she know that Kuroo was going to kill her? 

"Hey!" Kuroo snapped, forcing the girl to look at her, "What are you even doing here?" 

"I was just…" Bokuto looked up, meeting Kuroo's intense gaze and trailing off. 

She was beautiful to say the least. Her hair was mid-length and black, shaved on one side and her eyes were a pale yellow color. She wore a black t-shirt with a deep v-neck that showed off her boobs and a pair of black skinny jeans. Bokuto was entranced, staring her up and down like she was some sort of goddess. 

"Do you even know what I am?" Kuroo hissed. 

"Hot," Bokuto answered without thinking. 

"I- W-What!?" 

"You're hot," Bokuto mumbled again, meeting her gaze for a second time. 

"N-No! I'm a vampire!" 

Bokuto looked at her curiously, cocking her head to one side. 

"What's a vampire?" 

"It's… I-It's like a monster.. I have fangs.. Y-You know what? Forget it! I'm not explaining this to you. Just let me eat you, damnit!"

"Oh ho ho?" Bokuto smirked, wiggling her eyebrow, "Eat me huh? At least buy me dinner first." 

"Y-You are dinner, stupid" Kuroo huffed. 

Bokuto opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kuroo pushing her head to the side and sinking her teeth into her neck. Bokuto whimpered beneath her but otherwise stayed still, allowing her to suck up the blood. It was odd having such a compliant victim but Kuroo wasn't necessarily complaining. After all, it was much easier this way... or at least that's what she thought. 

"Mmm, fuck~" Bokuto moaned, biting her lip. 

Kuroo stopped immediately, sitting up so that she could stare down at the girl. 

"Did you just-" 

"What's the issue baby? You can keep going." 

"I-... No. No no no." Kuroo said, standing up from her spot. "I… I'M TRYING TO EAT YOU!" 

"I know," Bokuto smirked, sitting up, "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." 

"That's not what I-" 

"It's ok if you're nervous. Everyone is their first time." 

"I-It's not like that!" Kuroo yelled, her face turning a dark shade of red "And I've had sex before!" 

"Then… what's the problem?" 

"I'm a vampire!? I'm trying to kill you so that I can eat you! This isn't supposed to be sexy! I'm supposed to drink all your blood and you're supposed to die! Got it!? …Do you even get anything I'm saying? ...Bokuto?" 

Bokuto's neck started to ache as she stared up at the girl. Her vision was getting fuzzy and she couldn't quite focus on what she was saying. Something about blood? Or being sexy?

"Bokuto?" Kuroo snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face trying to gain her attention but to no avail. She looked completely out of it and the wound on her neck wouldn't stop oozing blood. 

"Hey are you o-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Bokuto collapsed onto the floor. "...Fuck!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Bokuto woke up she was in a large bed, surrounded by tons of comfortable pillows and blankets. For a moment she thought about going back to sleep but ultimately decided against it. She felt… weird. Like she was dead.. but not really, and her neck still felt kind of sore from earlier. 

"Thank God you're awake," Kuroo sighed. "I thought I killed you." 

Bokuto jumped a tiny bit at the sound of her voice. She hadn't realized Kuroo was sitting right next to her. Slowly she looked up, drinking in the sight of the other girl. She looked tired and worried. 

"Wait… didn't you want to kill me or something?" Bokuto asked, vaguely remembering the conversation they had before she passed out. 

"What? No… well.. I-I just wanted dinner! I didn't mean for all this to happen." 

"What do you mean? What's going on? And.. Why do I feel so weird?" 

"I.. I accidentally turned you into a vampire." Kuroo mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. 

"What!?" 

"I-It was an accident! I swear. I was just trying to eat you but you distracted me so I stopped and I didn't get to finish and you passed out from blood loss and.. a-and you were already turning by then..." 

"So does that mean I get cool looking fangs too!?" Bokuto asked excitedly. 

"I-... I guess but.. dude you're a vampire now!" 

"Do I get cool vampire powers?" 

"I mean eventually but-" 

"And wings?" 

"What? No.. but you ca-" 

"What about mind control powers?" 

"That's just ridiculous," Kuroo muttered. 

"It's not ridiculous!" Bokuto pouted. 

"Yes it is. Now look, if you're going to be a vampire and be around other vampires you need to change out of… that." 

"What's wrong with my outfit?" 

"It's covered in human blood. Any vampire within a ten mile radius would tear you to shreds if they caught you wearing that. Now c'mon, get up. You have to change." 

"Fine," Bokuto groaned, getting up from the bed, "If no other vampires will tear me to shreds, will you at least do it?" 

"I-" Kuroo blushed, turning away from the other girl. "L-Later…" 

"Can we get some food too? I'm starving," 

"That'll have to wait till later too." 

Bokuto smiled to herself as she followed Kuroo out of the room. She liked being a vampire so far. Especially if it meant she got to hang out with Kuroo more. 

Kuroo sighed as she watched Bokuto disappear into the bathroom to get changed, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked, almost like she was showing off. Of all the mistakes she could have made, at least this one turned out to be pretty sweet.


End file.
